


Rescue

by ace_hlnwst



Series: RWBY Prompts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_hlnwst/pseuds/ace_hlnwst
Summary: Blake and Yang are on a mission to steal something from Jacques Schnee. They don't expect to find Weiss training late at night and what starts out as a harmless chance encounter quickly becomes something a lot more. Obviously NSFW ;)





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow writer lady, Pugoata!

Blake Belladonna is a woman on a mission. Her black attire and black hair make her practically invisible to the naked eye. The only glimpse someone may have of her is her piercing yellow cat-like eyes.

Silently, she walks along the high walls of the Schnee mansion, situated in the heart of Atlas. Her breathing is even, non-existent almost. She knows that her plan will work and will strike a huge blow to Jacques Schnee’s plans to further victimise the Faunus.

Thinking of the injustice brings a familiar boil to her but Blake forces herself to focus.

“What’s got you so riled up, kitty?” a husky voice murmurs behind her.

As it does every time, Blake’s entire body shivers at the sound of her lover’s voice. Yang Xiao Long is so much more than her lover, though. Partner in crime and love, best friend, her match in every way, and most importantly, her soulmate.

Blake’s cat ears, more attuned to long-distance noises, does a quick sweep of the nearby area and when she can’t sense anyone or anything potentially dangerous, she spins around and presses Yang against the wall, making sure that their bodies are flush as much as possible.

“You’re the only thing that riles me up, Yang,” she whispers, sticking out her tongue to trace it along Yang’s lower lip. She delights in how Yang’s hands immediately grip her hips tightly. She loves how Yang responds to her just as much as she does to Yang.

She doesn’t believe they’ll ever lose that desire for one another. Five years after leaving the White Fang and they still crave each other as they did when they first saw one another.

“Baby, as much as I would love, and I mean _really_ love, to fuck you again against this wall, you know I like it when you’re loud and that’s kinda counter-productive to our mission here.”

Blake smiles. Yang’s hands move to her ass and start kneading. Her lover’s words belie her true desires, but Blake knows that the anticipation will mean an even more spectacular experience later once they get home. It has only been half an hour since she last had a taste, but she needs more.

She settles for a kiss, curling her tongue around Yang’s and holding her close. A little breathless when she breaks away, the look that Yang gives her has her feeling weak at the knees – the only thing that does make her falter.

Yang looks at her with love shining from her lilac eyes. She also manages to let Blake know *exactly* how much she wants her with just one look. It’s honestly what drew her to Yang in the first place.

“I love you,” she whispers, nuzzling her nose against Yang’s cheek.

“I love you, Blake. More than this world could ever hold.”

Blake sighs happily, but her cat ears interrupt their moment to alert her to a soft series of grunts somewhere in the mansion’s courtyard.

“What is it?” Yang whispers, releasing Blake and readying her gauntlets.

“There’s someone in our way,” Blake replies quietly, continuing her original journey along the wall. “I’ll take point.”

“I’ve got your back,” Yang affirms.

Blake never worries that Yang will fail at covering her back. In their five years on the run, there’s never been a bad situation. She counts on Yang and Yang counts on her. There’s a deep understanding and trust of one another and that has never been tested.

Blake reaches a point at the outer wall where she stops. Yang immediately links her fingers and Blake steps into the foothold. With an ease that no human possesses, Yang lifts Blake up to the top of the wall. While Blake can easily make the jump on her own, it’s become part of their routine to support one another’s strengths. Blake sits on top of the wall and wraps Gambol Shroud’s ribbon around her wrist, dropping her weapon to her waiting partner. Yang grabs it and climbs up it quickly. She sends Blake a wink as she reaches the top and vaults over the wall, landing with no sound on the other side. A second later, Blake lands beside her. The pair stick to shadows as they near their destination. Blake’s cat ears pick up definite sounds of exertion. She can only sense one person, though.

Blake and Yang enter the courtyard and both pause. Blake’s breath catches in her throat, prompting a quiet snort from Yang. Blake turns to Yang and glares. Yang simply arches her eyebrows with a smirk.

“You’re far too easy for me to read, kitty cat,” Yang breathes in her ear, tongue darting out to lick the shell of her ear, something Yang knows _very_ well drives Blake crazy. Her body heat spikes again and she huffs in annoyance. While they do have a mission, she can’t deny that the view in front of her doesn’t entice her.

* * *

 

Weiss Schnee spins, stabbing at the invisible combatant in front of her as she practises her swordplay. Winter keeps tabs on her, even though she barely sees her sister and as much as Weiss is loath to admit, she values Winter’s opinion more than anyone else’s.

Myrtenaster is an extension of herself; she’s had her sword since she was ten, ever since her mother…disappeared from her life.

Weiss frowns at her errant thoughts and steps into the next sequence, her movements smooth and effortless. As she does her third spin, she notices something in her peripheral vision, and she freezes.

_Someone’s here. Someone is trying to break in!_

Weiss runs through her options. She can confront the intruder and defeat them; she can alert the numerous guards around the mansion or she can pretend she’s never seen them.

She really wants to go with her third option. She’s tired of everything always falling on her shoulders. She doesn’t want the responsibility. She doesn’t want to follow in her father’s footsteps. If he knows of her treasonous thoughts, he’ll cast her out and Weiss is so tempted to push that button.

But she’s scared. She has no idea what the world is like. Her father has ensured she doesn’t have much experience of the world beyond the walls of the mansion. It’s why she admires Winter so – she defied their father almost ten years before. That cast her father’s spotlight onto her, but Weiss can’t begrudge her sister for following her heart.

She wishes she has the courage to do the same.

Movement catches her attention again and she turns fully to face the intruder.

Oh. There are two.

Two women.

Two _beautiful_ women.

Weiss blinks. The two women are watching her, not moving. A blonde and a brunette. The brunette definitely seems more curious while the blonde leans against a pillar with a look of amusement on her face.

_What?_

The brunette is dressed in black and Weiss can see the tell-tale silhouette of a weapon strapped to her back. Automatically, her grip on Myrtenaster tightens and she lifts her chin.

_They probably think I’m a pushover. Well, I’ll show them._

The brunette smirks at the clear challenge that Weiss is offering and reaches behind her for her weapon. Weiss’ eyes widen as she sees the short sword unsheathed. The brunette now holds two weapons.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_Remember your training, Weiss_ , Winter’s voice echoes in her mind.

Correcting her stance to prepare for an attack, Weiss grips Myrtenaster and watches carefully as the brunette approaches her casually. She swallows, hoping her nerves aren’t being as broadcasted as she feels they are. 

* * *

 

Yang doesn’t bother hiding the grin from her face as she watches Blake approach the skittish Schnee girl like a predator. Which, to be fair, is exactly what Blake likes to do. Yang remember many times where Blake unexpectedly pounces on her from nowhere. Usually, those attacks result in incredible orgasms, but she’s not sure they’ll head in that direction that quickly.

She’s not blind. She is very aware of the underlying look in Blake’s eyes. While her partner is ready for battle, her gaze is predatory in an entirely different sense and Yang honestly can’t blame Blake. She guesses that the girl is Weiss Schnee since she has already met Winter Schnee and the youngest Schnee is a bratty boy that she’s had the pleasure of knocking on his ass once before.

Totally accidentally, of course.

Her eyes take in Blake’s body language. She doesn’t seem to be too worried about the impending fight and while Yang always goes all out in a fight, Blake is more composed than that. Yang envies how she can sum up her opponent in a few seconds and adjust her fighting style accordingly.

Surprisingly, it’s Weiss that attacks first. She almost catches Blake off guard with the alarming speed at which she flies forward, but Blake quickly side steps and blocks the strike with Shroud.

“Not bad,” Blake murmurs.

“What are you doing here?” Weiss demands.

Yang quite likes the sound of her voice. She hasn’t heard a tone like that before.

“You don’t need to worry about that, Miss Schnee,” Blake replies quietly.

Weiss has a visible reaction to Blake’s response and Yang certainly cannot blame her. When Blake has her sights set on something or someone that she wants, she is ruthless in her attack. She doesn’t even need to physically do anything. It’s all in the intonations of her voice and her eyes – Gods, those eyes are Yang’s favourite thing in the world.

Blake advances on Weiss and lightly taps Weiss’ sword with Gambol.

_She does enjoy playing with her food_ , Yang thinks fondly.

Weiss returns the tease with some impressive swordsmanship. Unfortunately, she’s no match for Blake, who moves quicker than shadows and leaves Weiss confused on more than one occasion. Yang stifles her chuckles when Blake yet again has an opportunity to disarm Weiss but doesn’t. She looks up and estimates that they’re probably about an hour behind schedule.

_Not my fault that I had to ravage her before we entered the Schnee lands. She was looking too delicious._

Yang smirks at the memory of Blake’s back against the tree, her moans reverberating through the silent forest and her body moving _so beautifully_ against Yang’s.

She glances on the other end of the courtyard to the east entrance. She knows where to go and while Blake has her fun, she may as well finish their mission. She steps into the faint moonlight, catching Weiss’ attention. Yang appreciates those icy blue eyes and winks. Weiss’ cheeks pink quickly and her gaze drops. Yang smirks and walks past Blake, slapping her ass on the way.

“I’ll be ten minutes,” Yang says. “Think you’ll be done when I come out?”

Blake cocks her head. “Maybe.”

Yang chuckles. “I love you.”

Blake hums in response, her focus already on her new plaything. Weiss is definitely beautiful, and Yang feels an attraction, but not as much as Blake clearly does. It doesn’t bother her, though. Blake is a free being and after everything she’s been through, Yang refuses to be someone who squanders that freedom.

Focussing on her task at hand, Yang opens the door quietly and slips inside. 

* * *

 

Weiss tries desperately to remember her training, but the interaction between the two women is all she can think about. She knows that the brunette is far more skilled than her and can easily beat her. Yet she doesn’t. It infuriates and confuses Weiss but her pride refuses to let her give up.

They spend a few more minutes sparring – or rather, Weiss tries various attacks while her opponent just bats Myrtenaster away every time.

“Who are you?” she eventually asks in exasperation. “Someone with your skill should be in the Atlesian army or something.”

The woman just smiles. “We don’t really see eye to eye on too many things.”

“Is that why you’re here? To steal something?”

The woman sighs. “It’s a long story, one I don’t feel that you would appreciate.”

Weiss flushes. “Try me,” she demands.

The woman moves so quickly that Weiss loses sight of her until she feels her back pressed against the south wall, her arms pinned to her side.

“I do not wish to fill your head with ideas and thoughts of a fight that you don’t need to be part of.”

Weiss barely hears what the woman says. Her focus is very much on their proximity and how her body is heating up abnormally fast.

_What is happening?_

“Who are you?” she breathes.

When the woman looks Weiss in the eye and their faces are a few inches apart, she thinks she forgets to breathe altogether.

“I’m someone trying to right the wrongs in this world, one small task at a time,” she replies quietly.

“And that includes stealing something from my father?”

The woman leans back a bit and arches an eyebrow. “Not just a pretty face and accomplishes fighter, then.”

Weiss tries to pull her arms free and is surprised when the woman releases her immediately.

“I’ve been around politics and corruption since I was a child. I know more than people think.”

“Yet, here you remain,” the woman whispers, her fingers drifting to Weiss’ left eye.

She winces, knowing that her scar is something that showcases weakness.

“Why do you shy away from what hasn’t killed you?”

Weiss blinks. “What?”

“Your scar. It’s a physical reminder that you are alive, that whatever you faced, you overcame it. You should be proud.”

“P-Proud?”

“Yes.”

The woman steps back and lifts her top. Weiss sees a cross on the left side of her stomach.

_Her smooth, toned stomach-_

_Stop it, Weiss._

“We both got scars that night,” the woman murmurs, almost to herself. Weiss watches her gaze drift to the door the other woman has disappeared through. “Hers were physically worse than mine, but we survived, and nothing will knock us down again.”

“I wish I had that confidence,” Weiss whispers.

“It’s not confidence, Weiss.”

The way she says Weiss’ name makes her head shoot up.

_She’s really close._

“It’s not confidence to know how to survive, or to _want_ to survive. It’s human nature.”

Her fingers linger over Weiss’ scar again and her eyes flutter closed at the soft touch.

“You deserve to survive.” 

* * *

 

Blake swallows, and takes a step back from Weiss. She certainly had been attracted from the second she’d seen her, but this vulnerability is opening up thoughts and feelings that she hasn’t entertained with anyone but Yang.

Have they brought someone to their bed before? Yes.

Have they ever stayed longer than a night? No. Blake treasures what she has with Yang too much to possibly jeopardise it.

But there’s something about Weiss that has her...curious.

As the two stare at one another, her cat ears pick up a familiar gait. She loves Yang’s confident swagger. It’s got a look and sound all her own. She breaks her gaze from Weiss and walks to where she knows Yang will be appearing in a few seconds. Sure enough, the door opens and her partner steps out, two chests of Dust hoisted onto her shoulders like they weigh nothing when Blake knows all too well that’s not the case.

She feels a rush of desire and grins at Yang, who returns it ten-fold.

“I don’t want you to drop those but know that I’m getting my payback as soon as we get home,” Blake declares.

“Can’t wait,” Yang replies, depositing a quick kiss on her lips as she walks past. “Done playing?”

Blake glances at Weiss Schnee, who hasn’t moved from where Blake pressed her against the wall. Blake can’t lie and say that she hadn’t enjoyed that.

“For now,” she says.

She keeps her eyes on Weiss as the pair walk back the way they came in. She can see something is going through Weiss’ mind and while she wants to know what it is, she knows that they’ve lingered far longer than she should have allowed.

Two seconds after she breaks eye contact, she hears the desperate cry, “Wait!”

Blake stops immediately and turns to Weiss, who is running towards them. “What is it, Weiss?”

“Take me with you!” she blurts.

Blake certainly isn’t expecting that. “Why?”

“I just…I can’t be here anymore. I can’t do what he wants, how he wants. I can’t do it anymore. I want to _survive_.”

Blake smiles. “Are you sure? If you choose this, there’s no coming back. You’ll be saying goodbye to everything here.”

Weiss looks around. “A prisoner doesn’t need to say goodbye to a prison.”

Blake’s expression darkens as memories from her own past flood into her mind. She hears Yang quickly putting the crates on the ground and envelops her in a tight embrace.

“Stay with me, Blake,” she whispers.

Blake relishes Yang’s closeness and feels her heartrate calm somewhat (it always picked up in Yang’s presence, so it was seldom completely calm) and her breathing slows. The memories disappear from her mind and she looks into Yang’s eyes.

“Thank you.”

Yang nods, pressing a soft kiss to Blake’s forehead. “We need to go.”

“Yes.” Blake turns to Weiss. She holds out a hand. “Ready?”

It surprises both Blake and Weiss with the speed at which she takes Blake’s hand.

“Let’s go,” Weiss says confidently.

Leaving the Schnee grounds is as easy as getting in had been. Jacques Schnee’s arrogance is notorious and it makes stealing things from him far too easy.

Blake sits in the back seat of the car with Weiss, while Yang drives. Weiss is still holding her hand and Blake can tell that she’s forcing herself to stay awake.

“Sleep, Weiss. You’re safe with us,” she murmurs.

Weiss sighs in defeat and lets her head fall back against the seat. Blake listens to her breathing even out and she can tell when Weiss is truly asleep. It makes her smile. What makes her smile even more is a few moments later when Weiss’ head drops onto her shoulder.

She doesn’t know what to expect with Weiss and the things that she’s feeling. She looks up and sees Yang looking at her curiously through the rear view mirror.

Blake knows that she and Yang will never have to worry about their love for one another fading. There is one thing in the entire world that she is certain of and that is it. No matter what happens with Weiss, they will always have one another.

This is unfamiliar territory for both of them, though, and she can practically feel Yang’s concern and doubts about what bringing Weiss home with them will mean.

Spontaneity is more Yang’s forte, so Blake isn’t sure what to expect either.

But she can’t shake the good feeling in her gut that it’ll be okay.

* * *

 

Yang pulls up outside their small cabin deep in the woods as the early morning sun hits the top of the trees. She and Blake had spent six months building it about three years before and it is so well hidden within the thicket that only they know how to get there.

Well, that will include Weiss now too.

Yang shuts the car off and opens her door. Habitually, she glances around, checking that their precautionary alarms are all still in place. They are so she opens the back door, wasting no time in easily extracting a still sleeping Weiss. She’s had a lot of practise manoeuvring sleeping bodies out of cars so it’s like second nature.

Blake walks up ahead and unlocks the front door, disabling the security systems – yes, multiple – as she ventures further inside. Yang heads for the bedroom and places Weiss on their bed. Blake removes her shoes and weapon and places them next to the bed. She steps back and Yang moves behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close.

“Get the shower going,” Blake murmurs, turning her head to nuzzle Yang’s neck. “I’ll lock up.”

Yang hums her agreement and turns Blake to face her. For a few moments, they stand wrapped in one another with their foreheads pressed together.

“You are my world, Blake Belladonna, and I hope that this is going to be a good thing.”

“I think it will be, Yang, I really do.”

Yang kisses her forehead before pulling away. “I hope you’re right.”

She hears Blake sigh as she heads into the bathroom. She loves Blake with a flaming heart, and it will never be extinguished. She trusts her too and tries to keep her focus on that as she closes the door to the bathroom and strips down, putting her clothes in the basket under the sink. She turns on the shower, letting her hand run under the water as she gets the temperature right for Blake. Yang runs hot all the time, so hot or cold water makes no difference to her, but she knows how Blake is a little more susceptible to the cold.

Plainly put, she doesn’t like it.

Yang hears the door open and turns to face Blake. She watches, growing hungrier by the second as Blake takes off her clothes slowly and deliberately, clearly giving Yang a show – not that she minds _in the least_.

No more words are needed as Yang steps closer to Blake, an arm going around her waist to pull her close for a very overdue kiss. Kissing Blake is always like coming home for Yang. She feels no safer or happier than when she’s in Blake’s arms.

Easily, Yang picks Blake up and smiles when she feels Blake’s legs wrap around her waist, the heel immediately pressing into Yang’s butt. They’re both antsy, worked up from the mission and everything that happened so there’s no need for the usual foreplay. Yang slowly lets Blake down and they step under the spray. With more lubrication from the water, Yang lets her hands wander all over Blake’s body, her ears hungry for every sound that Blake makes. Blake never disappoints. She’s very vocal and Yang is absolutely addicted to it.

Yang hikes Blake’s right leg around her waist so that she has ample access to Blake’s pussy. Even with the water cascading over them, Yang can tell that Blake is _soaked_ and she wastes no time in driving three fingers deep inside. With all the build up of the last few hours, Blake is more than able to take them. Her fingers dig into Yang’s shoulders and she chokes out a loud moan, sending a ripple of pleasure running down Yang’s spine. Slowly, she starts moving her fingers back and forth, never taking them all the way out but pushing in deeper every time. Blake’s moans increase with each thrust and Yang is only partly surprised that it takes less than ten minutes before Blake is convulsing in her arms, her powerful orgasm ripping through her body. Blake cries out loudly as Yang pushes her through another orgasm seconds later.

* * *

 

Weiss jerks awake after a noise permeates her dreams.

_What the… Where am I?_

She panics before she sees her shoes and Myrtenaster next to the bed she’s laying on. Slowly, her sleepy brain kicks the memories into place and Weiss figures she must be at Blake and Yang’s place. They eventually got around to introductions in the car.

A loud cry reminds her why she woke up in the first place.

_Oh no. What if someone’s here? What if they’re being attacked? What if-_

As another sound filters through the house, Weiss bites her lip and flushes.

_Oh._

Those are most certainly not sounds of someone in distress. Before she can stop herself, Weiss slides off the bed and walks out of the bedroom. The bathroom door is slightly ajar and it’s clear that’s where Blake and Yang are, given the running water and…well, moans.

Weiss swallows. Her throat is suddenly very dry. Her hand shakes as she rests it on the door handle.

_What are you doing, Weiss? This is madness._

A particularly loud moan has her body suddenly on fire and Weiss isn’t sure what’s happening. But she does know that she wants to see… _needs_ to see.

She pushes open the bathroom door and though it takes a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the steam, the sight before her makes her flush redder than she ever has before. It also makes her tighten her thighs because seeing Blake on her knees in the shower, eating out a moaning Yang is almost too much for her body to handle.

Frozen on the spot, Weiss watches as Blake builds Yang up and up and up to an explosive orgasm – well, explosive if how Yang practically collapses immediately after is any indication.

While Yang kisses Blake’s neck, Blake’s eyes flick over to Weiss and Weiss knows that Blake knew the second she’d walked in. Those piercing yellow eyes stay on Weiss, almost compelling her to close the door behind her, which Weiss does.

She takes a deep breath, not realising how much the bathroom smelled like sex.

_How long have they been-_

Weiss’ eyes widen. She feels self-conscious with Blake looking at her like she can hear everything that Weiss is thinking. She drops her eyes and in a few seconds, there’s a wet finger tipping her chin up. As Weiss lifts her gaze from her own bare feet, she takes in a _lot_ of smooth, creamy skin. Nervously, she swallows as her eyes drift over Blake’s pussy – _Gods, did I just see that?_ – and further up to two breasts that are quite possibly the most perfect breasts Weiss has ever seen.

Not that she’s seen many. A few…but not anything close to Blake. How can one girl be so perfect?

Eventually, her eyes meet Blake’s. Instead of the judgement or disappointment or annoyance she expects to see, there’s something Weiss is unsure of. It almost looks like…desire, but Weiss is sure that’s not right.

“Do you want to touch me, Weiss?” Blake asks.

“Yes,” Weiss breathes out before her brain can stop her.

“Then touch me.”

Weiss is certain her hands have never shaken so much in her life. She’s had sex before but had been forced to keep it a secret after her father discovered her orientation to girls. She shakes her head. Now is definitely not the time to be thinking of her father.

She can see the anticipation in Blake’s eyes. It’s hard to understand that Blake actually _wants_ Weiss to touch her when she’s not been with a girl for so long.

“Touch me, Weiss,” Blake breathes out, reaching down for her hand and lifting it to her breast.

They both gasp once contact is made and it’s like a switch has been flipped because Weiss immediately brings up her other hand to trace Blake’s body while her thumb brushes over Blake’s nipples. She resulting shiver sends a shock of pleasure through Weiss.

_I did that…_

Weiss almost lets her hands drop when she sees another set of hands rest on Blake’s hips from behind. She looks up and sees Yang over Blake’s shoulder. Yang presses kisses up Blake’s neck, and Blake lets her head fall back, giving Yang more access. Never stopping her attention to Blake, Yang takes Weiss’ stilled hands and places them back on Blake’s breasts.

Weiss has never entertained the thought of more than one woman before – just one is enough of a task for her. She finds herself intrigued by both Blake and Yang and even though she hasn’t seen Yang yet, she bites her lip in anticipation.

_Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming._

Blake suddenly breathes in sharply and Weiss looks down to see Yang’s hand disappearing between Blake’s legs. The movement picks up quickly and Blake’s cries become louder.

_Oh, wow._

“Touch her, Weiss,” Yang commands softly. “Rub her clit.”

Weiss has never heard someone speak so frankly about a woman’s body and she absolutely loves it. Directness is something she can work with. She drops her left hand and rests it on top of Yang’s. Yang’s fingers are still moving in a slow, steady rhythm. Weiss meets Yang’s eyes, which are a much darker purple than she remembers them being. Holding Yang’s gaze, she presses her thumb against Blake’s clit.

The reaction is instantaneous.

Blake’s right hand flies to Weiss’ shoulder, gripping her tightly. Her left goes behind to Yang’s neck, guiding their mouths together for a kiss that flusters Weiss even more. Her concentration is on her thumb’s alternating pressure against Blake’s clit, but her eyes don’t leave the two women kissing passionately in front of her.

_I wonder what that feels like? To kiss someone with that much ardour?_

Blake breaks the kiss to expel a particularly loud moan and Weiss bites her lip, applying more pressure.

“That’s it,” Yang says. “Keep doing that.”

Weiss does and a few moments later, she witnesses the greatest thing she’s ever seen. Blake’s orgasm is a full body orgasm. Weiss can see almost every muscle twitching. Her orgasms always had to be quiet, contained. Blake’s is _everywhere_. Weiss is almost sure that the throbbing pulse against her thumb is reverberating into her own body.

“Yang,” Blake breathes out.

“Yes, my love?”

“Let’s take her to bed.”

Weiss blinks.

_Do they mean me?_

Yang smirks and turns Blake to cuddle against her. Blake, still recovering from her orgasm, hangs on to Yang while Weiss is left with her hands in mid-air from where she’d been touching Blake.

“Let’s go, Weiss,” Yang says, indicating the door.

“Uh, right.”

Weiss shakes herself out of her stupor and opens the door. She freezes when she feels a warm hand on her hip.

“If at any point, this isn’t something you want, say so. There is no expectation here, merely a deep attraction.”

Weiss turns to face Yang. “A deep attraction? To me?”

Yang’s brows furrow. “Yes. For both of us. We don’t invite just anyone into our bed.”

“Oh.”

Weiss isn’t sure what else to say so she walks out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She steps to the side and watches Yang gently lay Blake on the bed. When she stands back up, Weiss wants to avert her gaze, but if Blake has a perfect body, Yang’s is sculpted by the gods. Weiss notices the yellow prosthetic arm, but it doesn’t detract from Yang’s powerful aura. In fact, she thinks it adds to it. Blake is softer whereas Yang is hard muscle and Weiss’ throat has never been drier.

“Like what you see, Weiss?” Yang asks and Weiss can practically _hear_ the smirk.

“You…are…beautiful, Yang,” Weiss eventually gets out. “Truly magnificent.”

To Weiss’ surprise, Yang’s cheeks tiny pink and her gaze drops.

“I keep telling her that,” Blake says, sitting up. Her energy seems to have returned. “She never believes me.”

“What beauty can compare when there are two literal goddesses in the room?” Yang replies.

“Wow.” Weiss lets out a laugh, surprising herself.

“You’ll get used to her smooth lines,” Blake says with a smile. She moves to her knees and crawls towards Weiss. “How are you feeling, Weiss?”

“Hot.”

“Understandable. I find myself constantly flustered around Yang too.”

“Oh my God,” Yang mutters.

Blake chuckles. “You can dish it out, but can’t take it?”

“Oh, I can take it just fine.” Yang grabs Blake’s ankle and yanks her onto her back again. “I just prefer giving it.”

Weiss tries and fails to stifle a squeal of desire as Yang presses Blake into the bed with a kiss so fiery that Weiss is pretty sure she can feel from the other side of the bed. She’s not aware of her thighs rubbing together until she sees both Blake and Yang looking at her.

“Um…”

“Would you like to join us, Weiss?” Blake asks.

Weiss opens her mouth to answer but nothing comes out. Yang rolls off Blake and Blake gets off the bed to walk up to Weiss.

“I can use my keen powers of observation and heightened senses to assume that you do want to join us, but I would prefer hearing you say it. Like Yang said, there is no expectation.”

“I, um… I…do…want to join you,” Weiss stammers out. “I just…I’m not sure…”

“Are you a virgin?”

“No.”

“Been with a girl before?”

“Yes. I, uh, I’ve only been with girls.”

“Hmm. If you think that you’re going to have to compete with one of us for the other’s attention, I can assure you that won’t happen. We’re very good with sharing,” Yang said from the bed.

“You’ve done this before?” Weiss asks.

“Had a third in our bed? Yes,” Blake replies. “but…it’s different this time.”

“Different?”

“Yes. Previous lovers came and went. But I think you’re going to stay.” The honesty in Blake’s voice hits Weiss in her heart.

She bites her lip. “Do you think there’s a place here for me?”

“We wouldn’t have brought you here if we didn’t think there was, Weiss. You needed freedom as much as we need you, without even realising it.”

Weiss lets out a breath. “I’m…nervous.”

Blake smiles and takes Weiss’ hand, leading it to her chest. Weiss can feel the racing beat of Blake’s heart.

“I am too.”

They stand like that for a moment until Blake steps closer. “Weiss.”

“Yes, Blake?”

“May I kiss you?”

“I, uh, yes. Yes. Please.”

Blake cradles her face in soft hands and brings their lips together. Weiss hasn’t experienced many kisses, but she’s fairly certain that this would decimate the best one by far. She’s not sure what to do with her hands until warm ones guide them back onto Blake’s naked body. Weiss pulls away to see Yang kneeling on the bed next to them. Yang’s gaze definitely holds arousal and for the first time in Weiss’ life, she follows her heart and surges forward to kiss Yang. The force knocks Yang backwards onto the bed but there’s little to no jostling. In between heady kisses, Weiss can only assume that Yang braced their fall with her incredible strength.

_Incredibly sexy strength._

Weiss feels incredibly warm and realises that she’s still fully clothed.

_Well, that just won’t do._

She pulls away from the kiss and can’t help but smile when Yang chases her lips as she sits up, straddling Yang. “Blake,” she breathes behind her, inherently knowing that’s where she is.

“Yes, Weiss?” Blake murmurs, her hands coming to rest on Weiss’ hips.

“The zip is in the middle of my back. Take off my dress, please.”

“Gladly,” Blake replies with a kiss to Weiss’ increasingly sweaty neck.

Not even a minute later, Weiss’ dress is thrown to a forgotten corner of the room, and Blake and Yang help her out of her stockings. Soon, she’s as bare as the two of them and whereas before, Weiss always felt insecure about nudity, the comfort and desire exuding from Blake and Yang is encouraging.

The feeling of Yang’s body underneath her is exhilarating, and coupled with Blake’s soft but deliberate touches, Weiss feels like she’s on fire.

“What do you want us to do, Weiss?” Yang whispers, hands moving purposefully over Weiss’ back as she lays on top of her.

“Oh, Gods. I don’t know. I feel like anything will be amazing.”

“I’d really like to taste you,” Blake says, gently biting her ear from her position next to Yang.

“Uh, I…would definitely like that.”

Yang coaxes her to move on top of Blake, who shimmies down the bed so that her mouth is ready to devour Weiss’ sopping pussy. She won’t deny how turned on she is, how wet she is at the thought of Blake and Yang making her cum. It’s intoxicating and she’s fairly certain she won’t tire of the high anytime soon.

“Wait, turn around,” Yang instructs.

Weiss obeys, shifting so that she’s looking down at Blake’s gorgeous body. She bites her lip because as much as she’s looking forward to her own orgasm, she wants to taste both Blake and Yang just as much.

Blake wastes no more time and guides Weiss to sit on her face. The first feeling of Blake’s tongue on her clit rips a surprised moan from her.

“Oh, I definitely need to hear more of that.”

Yang moves around as well and slots her legs in between Blake’s so that their pussies are flush. From her vantage point, Weiss can see everything, which just spikes her arousal. She can see how wet both Yang and Blake are, how each brush of Blake’s clit sends her tongue further inside Weiss. Yang is relentless in her pace, causing Blake to up _her_ pace and Weiss slowly starts unravelling.

She can already tell that this orgasm will be far bigger than anything she’s ever experienced before. There is no inhibition and Yang _really_ seems to like it when Weiss moans aloud, so she releases control on her body’s automatic responses to the onslaught of pleasure.

“Yes, Weiss,” Yang encourages, intermittently grunting as she chases her own orgasm while bringing Blake to her own peak.

From underneath Weiss, Blake moans loudly and her body arches off the bed, causing Weiss to fall forward. Yang catches her and while keeping up her rhythm against Blake, working her through her orgasm and reaches forward with her right arm, pressing her thumb against Weiss’ clit.

It feels like a jackhammer is pounding against her. The pleasure that has been steadily building, rockets into infinity as Yang moves against her clit at a seemingly unreal pace.

“Oh, oh, oh, _oh_!” Weiss cries out. She can barely feel Blake resuming her pace with her tongue and the sensations are just overwhelming.

Weiss screams as her orgasm wracks through her body. It’s _so_ intense, so powerful that she loses all feeling in her fingers and legs. Yang keeps her upright as she finally hits her own orgasm. It’s not as big as Blake’s or Weiss’ but Weiss knows that she was the focus.

And _wow_.

Weiss breathes in deeply, trying to catch her breath. She blinks to rid herself of the dots in front of her eyes. She falls onto the bed, careful not to hit Blake with any of her numb limbs.

“Oh my Gods,” she moans, covering her face with her forearms.

She can hear Blake and Yang humming so she lifts an arm to see them wrapped up in a kiss. Yang breaks the kiss and smacks her lips.

“Damn, Weiss. You really do taste good. I think I need a turn.”

Weiss blinks. “Oh.”

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, after spending the day learning about each other’s bodies, Blake lies dozing between Weiss and Yang. Yang is spooning Blake from behind, her arm resting easily over Blake’s waist. Her fingers trace invisible patterns over Weiss’ naked thigh. She props her head up to watch as Weiss takes in Blake’s sleeping face.

“Weiss,” Yang whispers.

Blue eyes dart to her quickly, accompanied with a quick smile.

“You know you can never leave us. You’re a part of us now and I don’t think we’d survive it if you left.”

Weiss shakes her head. “I don’t think I ever could, Yang. I didn’t realise how much I needed my freedom until Blake gave it to me. I didn’t realise how much I could need someone until I saw you and saw your love for one another.”

Yang smiles. “It was meant to be, then.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.”

“Will you two be quiet,” Blake mumbles, nuzzling into Weiss’ neck. “You’re going to need your energy for later so I would advise getting some sleep.”

Yang smiles. She’ll never deny just how much Blake Belladonna owns her ass.

_Although,_ she thinks, looking at Weiss, who smiles back, _having someone else isn’t a bad thing._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> Come join my reading/writing Discord: https://discord.gg/KhYtP9T


End file.
